


Butterflies, Ladybugs, and Moths

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bugs, Butterflies, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Kokichi isn’t very apparent tho, Ladybugs, Moths, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Kaede likes butterflies.Kiibo likes ladybugs.Shuichi likes Kaede and Kiibo.Oh, and moths as well.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/K1-B0, Akamatsu Kaede/K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Butterflies, Ladybugs, and Moths

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m really sorry if I’m not portraying poly ships very well. I don’t know much about them, nor did I know they existed until a few months ago.  
> Feedback on how to write a poly ship better is highly appreciated

Today the class went to a field. It was a picnic in some nice area that the school rented out.

Some of the class was walking around the large field, others where catching bugs with Gonta, and the rest where sitting down at a bench watching everything happen.

Shuichi was sitting against a tree in the shade. He would get up and join the others, but that meant leaving Kiibo behind. The small robot was forced to sit in the shade for safety reasons, but also because Kokichi kept shoving leaves into his collar.

Shuichi was sitting shoulder to shoulder with his robotic boyfriend. Kiibo wasn’t the most comfortable thing to lean on, the sharp armor digging into his shoulder wasn’t helping, but he could deal with it. Kiibo seemed very happy, so it’s fine.

Saihara began to rest his eyes. The day had already been very eventful, and the sun was setting anyways.

He nuzzled his head into Kiibo’s fluffy hair, but then feels the robot freeze up. He lifts his head and looks at Kiibo. “Kii? You alright?”

“There appears to be some kind of creature on your hat“ Kiibo says to him. He looks at the supposed creature on his hat curiously.

Shuichi on the other hand is not as curious about it. He shakes head, causing a small bug with red wings and black spots to fly off of him and land on the tip of Kiibo’s nose.

Kiibo and Shuichi both stared at the tiny bug before Shuichi began to smile, Kiibo’s face lighting up instantly.

”Shuichi!!” Kiibo said, bouncing up and down like a little kid. Suddenly, the bug flew away, making Kiibo pout.

”I think you scared it away Kii”

”Maybe it just didn’t like robots.” Kiibo huffs.

”I don’t think ladybugs can be robophobic”

”Ladybugs?” 

“Yeah. That’s the name of the of bug that just flew away” Shuichi explains.

”I see! I will research these bugs later on then!”

”Sounds like a plan then.” Shuichi smiles and listens as Kiibo starts to talk about how he’s going to research the interesting bug.

* * *

Shuichi didn’t notice just how dark it was getting until Kaede walked over to him. Kiibo has gone into sleep mode next to him about an hour ago, and was being used as a headrest. Shuichi, despite asking before hand and getting approval from Kiibo, felt somewhat bad using the sleeping robot as a pillow.

Kaede sat on the other side of Shuichi, scooting her hand close to his. He nods, signaling to Kaede that she can hold his hand. She takes it and intertwines the fingers together. Shuichi would by lying if he said he was used to holding her hand, or anybody’s hand for that matter, but he enjoys the affection nonetheless.

Kaede was going on about how the day went and that Shuichi should be more active (Shuichi only mutters a small “I’ll think about it..” when she suggests any sport of some kind) before she pointed to a nearby flower.

”Shuichi, look!” 

“hm?” The dark haired boy looks over at the flower. Hanging off of it’s pale pink petals is a butterfly. 

Shuichi watches as Kaede stands up, slowly walks over to the flower, picks it, then walks back.

”For some reason, butterflies seem to like me.” She says as the butterfly flaps its wings a bit.

“I see why they would.” Shuichi thinks our loud.

Kaede turns to him with a confused smile. “Care to explain why?” She asks him.

”U-uhm.. well.. b-because you’re like a butterfly?” Shuichi realized just how stupid that sounds the second it leaves his mouth.

Kaede laughs softly before asking “How am I like a butterfly?”

”Well uh, butterfly’s are seen as pretty and graceful, aren’t they? That’s how I see you so..”

Kaede stares at him for a second before giggling. “I’m sure Korekiyo would know.” She puts her head on his shoulder, setting the flower on her thighs. The butterfly had flew away already, though it’s not like either of them noticed.

* * *

Shuichi’s eyes opened to an interesting scene. Kaede was chewing out Kokichi for something, he could hear her yelling from his spot under the tree, and Kiibo was sitting in the same spot as before. Though, Kiibo was awake at the moment.

Shuichi sat up fully. His back hurt from sleeping against a tree, so that was nice.   
  
“Good morning Shuichi!” Kiibo says to him.

”G-goodmorning Kiibo, what’s going on over there?” He points to Kokichi who’s rolling around on the floor laughing.

”I don’t think that’s what you should be worried about” Kiibo says. He seems to be.. holding in a laugh? Kiibo looks away from Shuichi.

”Eh? Why? I-is there something else wrong?”

”N-no” Kiibo says before looking at Shuichi again, then starting to laugh.

”Kiibo? Wh-what’s so funny?” Shuichi says, very confused.

Kaede groans and walks over to them. “You really haven’t noticed yet?”

”n-noticed what?”

”..pfft- Shuichi, you’re covered in moths.”

Shuichi looks at them even more confused before looking down at his chest. There, clinging to various different parts of his clothes, is a variety of moths.

Shuichi jumped up, the moths fluttering away from him, and the three people now laughing in front of him didn’t help much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiibo: I think the moths like you Shuichi!
> 
> Shuichi: [Screaming]


End file.
